Somos demasiado extraños, ¿no crees, Hermione?
by Candela 98
Summary: Ron volvió con Harry y Hermione, eso todos lo sabemos...  Pero, ¿cómo consiguió reconciliarse con Hermione, si todos sabemos  de lo testaruda que es? Bueno, pues... porque es Ron  ¿Queréis descubrirlo? ¡Leed mi fic! *One-Shot*


ONE SHOT

SOMOS DEMASIADO EXTRAÑOS, ¿NO CREES, HERMIONE?

Era una tarde calurosa de principios de Mayo cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a un pequeño valle de la costa. El sol del atardecer apretaba con una fuerza inusitada, lo que hacía que los jóvenes tuvieran que deshacerse de los jerséis, chaquetas y abrigos que llevaban puestos tras su estancia en el interior. Se encontraban en un diminuto prado hundido, rodeado por dos imponentes acantilados. Poco más allá se extendía una cala, de tamaño proporcional a todo lo que la rodeaba. Parecían estar en un paisaje de juguete.

Aunque nada más aparecerse en el lugar quedaran un poco abrumados por su belleza, enseguida reaccionaron y montaron la tienda en el centro de aquel terreno. Cuando hubieron acabado, se introdujeron en ella, dispuestos a preparase para la noche que se avecinaba.

Ron se tumbó en la parte de arriba de la litera y se puso a contemplar el techo con aire pensativo. Por su parte, Harry se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo de té para todos.

Pero antes de que pudiera haber hecho ni una simple taza de té para cada uno, Hermione se levantó de la silla del comedor donde se había sentado y salió de la tienda a paso ligero sin decir ni una palabra.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada confusa y se asomaron por la entrada para observar a su amiga. Hermione estaba sentada en la orilla del trocito de mar que entraba en la cala. Llevaba puesta toda la ropa, y parecía importarle bien poco que ésta se estuviera mojando. Contemplaba el horizonte con gesto decidido y mirada perdida, y no tenía aspecto de querer moverse de aquel lugar en mucho rato.

En ese instante, Harry miró a Ron furtivamente. Aquello era culpa suya.

Ron había abandonado a sus dos mejores amigos unas semanas atrás, tras un arrebato de celos e ira.

Durante aquellos angustiosos días que siguieron a su partida, Hermione se había aislado del mundo y de Harry, hablando con él sólo lo necesario y pasando las horas muertas llorando a escondidas de él.

Si había alguien que lo pasó realmente mal sin Ron, fue Hermione.

Pero el chico volvió. Se arrepintió y volvió con ellos.

Se deshizo en disculpas que Harry aceptó enseguida... cosa que no hizo Hermione.

Y desde entonces la chica le ignoraba.

Pero aquel día su paciencia explotó.

-Tienes que hacerlo ahora, colega -le animó Harry con la esperanza en el semblante-. No puedes esperar eternamente. Hermione no es así, y lo sabes.

El pelirrojo suspiró amargamente y salió de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

Ron sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero era más duro de lo que él se podía imaginar.

Él nunca tuvo problemas de este tipo. En realidad, ¿quién los tenía? Sólo él y Hermione.

Daba la impresión de que los pocos metros que separaban la tienda de la cala eran kilómetros.

Ron se adentraba en lo desconocido. ¿Qué le depararía hoy su Hermione?

¿Le gritaría hasta quedarse ronca? ¿O, en cambio, le ignoraría completamente, como si no existiera?

Vete tú a saber. Las chicas son tan complejas...

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, pero si ya había llegado!

Cómo pasa el tiempo...

Ron se sentó silenciosamente junto a Hermione, sin pensar en el agua que instantes después mojó sus pantalones y los bordes de su camisa a cuadros.

La muchacha no dio señales de haber notado la presencia de su amigo. Eso le bajó la moral por los suelos.

No había forma, se había acabado... Por una estupidez había perdido a la única chica de la que había estado enamorado toda su vida...

Ron sintió en ese momento unos apremiantes deseos de llorar.

Y de alguna manera que aún no consigue entender, Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que lo siento, Ron... Muchísimo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente... Me porté fatal contigo, Ron, y tú no tienes la culpa de ello... Yo también me habría enfadado en tu lugar. Perdóname... Por favor... Yo... Yo...

Hermione rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

La expresión inicial de asombro que se había apoderado en un principio del rostro del muchacho se cambió por una de profunda tristeza.

-No, no, no puedes estar llorando, Hermione... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en serio...

La chica se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con el envés de la manga de su chaqueta y miró directamente a los ojos de Ron. Unos ojos azules, muy azules.

Algunos los compararían con el mar, o con el cielo.

Sin embargo, a Hermione todo eso le parecía absurdo.

Encontrar un color en todo el planeta que se asemejara al de los ojos de su amigo era misión imposible.

Porque eran simplemente únicos.

-Cállate ya. No tien...

-Hermione...

-No, Ron, ahora me escuchas tú! Te di...

-En serio, Hermione...

-¡Ronald Weasley, yo...!

-¡Hermione!

¡Sin que Hermione se hubiera percatado, una gigantesca ola se había levantado tras ellos y los derribó sin miramientos. Ambos se revolcaron por el suelo y no pararon hasta que la ola murió en la costa...

Hermione tosió y se frotó los ojos con ganas. Hasta que no dejó de notar la salitre en los párpados, no abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se llevó una buena sorpresa al descubrir el rostro de Ron a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Estaban demasiado cerca...

Parecía que iba a ocurrir lo imposible cuando pasó lo aún más extraño:

¡Se echaron los dos a reír!

Rieron y rieron como si acabaran de escuchar el chiste más gracioso de la historia. Rodaron por el suelo sin parar de reír. Cuando por fin se pararon, les dolía el pecho.

-Somos demasiado extraños, ¿no crees, Hermione?

-Hace años que lo sé... Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Te prefiero así.

-Tiene gracia... Yo también...


End file.
